Someday
by Can't Decode Me
Summary: “I love you. I promise we will be together again. Someday. I have to go” He pulled away and I watched him leave after one last kiss... Long Lost Love Found Rewrite!
1. Preface

**I hope you guys enjoy this... I'm rewriting Long Lost Love Found... This first chapter is the same as the last one but uh yeah...**

**I don't own Twilight**

I Promise My Love

1861 Civil War

"Jasper please don't go. I love you," I said I felt the tears coming to my eyes.

Jasper pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair. "Shh… Bella it's okay. I'll be fine. Don't worry. I love you nothing could ever change that. I feel though, it is my duty to go to war. You must understand that. You'll wait for me right?" he asked.

"Of course I would. I love you. No one will ever have my heart but you," I sniffed.

I watched as he got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. I gasped.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" he asked.

I was speechless. I nodded and felt tears go down my cheeks. Jasper put the ring on my finger and kissed it. Then he pulled me into a hug. He looked me in the eye and tilted his head down. I stood on my tiptoes and he pushed his lips to mine. My hands wound into his hair and he tightened his grip on my waist. We broke away for air. That was the first time we've kissed. Ever.

"I love you," I whispered.

"And I love you. Bella Whitlock. I like it," he smiled. He sigh though, "I have to go. I'll miss registration."

I let go of him and looked down, "Okay. You'll come back to me tonight to say good bye right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss saying good bye to my wife," he smiled.

He turned and walked to the door. He put his coat on and stood at the door for a moment. Then he quickly walked back over to me and kissed me again. It was long and sweet. We pulled away because he had to leave.

"I love you," he breathed.

He turned and left. I sat in a chair and cried.

_Please God; please keep him safe for me. I love him. Let him return to me._ I thought.

It was getting late so I retired to my room and grabbed a book. I was reading _Wuthering Heights_. I changed into my night gowned after a while and laid on my bed. Soon after, I heard a tap on my window. I got up and looked out. I saw Jasper standing outside of it. He waved me to come down. I nodded and rushed downstairs quietly. My parents were away on other matters.

I grabbed a coat and ran into Jasper's open arms. He twirled me around and I hugged him.

"Hi." He laughed.

"Hi." I said back.

"I got accepted. They believed I was 20. Can you believe it?" he asked as he set me down.

"Congratulations. Now, I have a fiancée in the war. How respectable." I smiled.

"Indeed. Although, I think this is un-respectable…" he trailed off as his lips met mine.

I smiled as we broke away. I grabbed his hand and led him inside. I took my coat off and hung it up. Jasper did the same. I pulled him up to my room and I sat on my bed. He sat down next to me.

"Can I spend the night with my gorgeous fiancée?" he asked as his arms snaked around my waist.

"Of course. No one will know except you and me," I giggled.

I laid down and he did as well. Though, he hitched himself up on his elbow and looked at me. I blushed. He just laughed feeling my self-consciousness.

"You look beautiful. It's hard to believe, the most beautiful girl in Texas is here with me and she loves me," he mused. I just blushed harder.

He shook his head as he chuckled and he lent down and kissed me again. My hands wound into his honey locks and he had one hand on the small of my back and the other was caressing my face. It was long and sweet, hot and passionate. I couldn't believe it. We broke away practically gasping for air.

Jasper hovered over me and let his left hand caress my cheek and his right hand to play with my hair. I merely closed my eyes enjoying his touch. This kind of affection was not appropriate for single young ladies. Though, now that Jasper and I are engaged I presume to think its okay. If its not, I don't care. I love him and he loves me.

I opened my eyes and looked into his gorgeous blue ones. He was perfect. He was the someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I smiled at the thought of us growing old together and having children and grandchildren. He looked at me and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"Imagining spending the rest of my life with you and only you," I looked at him in pure love.

He bent down and kissed me again. I returned it. We stopped kissing and I was getting tired. Too many emotions today. I yawned accidentally and Jasper chuckled.

"You should sleep. You look tired," he traced the bruise like marks under my eyes.

I nodded and snuggled closer to him.

"I love you," I said as I fell into unconsciousness.

"I love you too," I heard him say.

Goodbye My Love

I woke up the next morning early. It was still dark and the sad thing was I was alone. I sat up in bed and wrapped my arms around my knees as I cried. I stopped crying and looked at my ring. It was the first time I actually looked at it. It had a gold band with one big diamond on it. It was simple but elegant. I loved it. Jasper knew me inside and out.

Just of the thought of his name made me cry again. I sat there crying as I looked at my ring. Out of nowhere I felt like I was being hugged. I looked up and found Jasper in brand new clothes. I sniffed and smiled at him.

"What's wrong love?" he asked.

"I thought you left without telling me good bye," I sniffed.

"I promised you I would say goodbye. I love you. I would never just pick up and leave. I promise you that. I do have to go though. Check-in is at 8 and it's already 7," He said as he stood up.

I stood up too and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him and he returned it while his hands moved into my hair. I broke away to breathe and he chuckled.

"I love you. I promise you I'll write and I promise we will be together again. Someday. I have to go" He pulled away.

We both walked downstairs and I saw his bag at the door. I wiped away the tears that ran down my cheeks. He threw his bag over his shoulder and walked over to me one more time.

He wiped my tears away and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I nodded and walked to the door.

"I love you. Come back to me," I said.

"I'll come back and we'll get married and we'll grow old together. I promise. I'll leave my heart with you. I love you," he said as he walked out the door.

I shut the door and slid down to the ground and cried. I felt so empty not knowing if he was going to come back. I had to think positive; he promised he'd be back. I picked myself up and went back to my room. I got all cleaned up and was ready to face the day.

Jasper's Point of view

"I love you. Come back to me," she said to me. I could see the tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'll come back and we'll get married and we'll grow old together. I promise. I'll leave my heart with you. I love you," I said as I walked out the door.

I felt my heart ripped out of chest. It hurt to be away from her but it was my duty to attend the war. I felt I had to. It was all I could do to not cry or be depressed. I promised her I would be back and I will.

I showed up to the check-in 15 minutes early. The recruiter looked at me.

"Don't have anyone to say goodbye to?" he asked

"I already said goodbye. I didn't realize I would be here early when I left." I said.

The man looked at me. "How old are you?"

"Twenty, sir." I replied.

"Do you have a young lady?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do. My fiancée."

"Ah. Good for you." He nodded.

Soon other people started to show up. It was finally time to go and I headed to a horse. There were thirty of us. All young men, the oldest that was recruited was a 30 year old. We all headed off to camp to be trained.

The War

Just after training

I was finally going to see battle. It has been almost a year since I've seen Bella. It's been tough. I've made one friend Tommy. He was in the same situation almost, except he didn't have a girl. He was 17 as well. I told him all about Bella and he said it would probably be an honor to meet her in person. I have been writing letters to her and I would get the occasional one back. I had managed to keep them with me in my bag.

It felt good to know she was doing well. Her parents had approved of our engagement, though they had always liked me anyway. She says she counts the days and waits for when I will return to her and that she misses me. She also told me about her new baby brother Todd. She says she takes care of him now. Her mom and dad are always busy. She doesn't mind though.

I'm 18 now and feel that I have been doing well in my training. I was always top of everything along with Tommy. I just can't wait till I can return to my Bella, the most beautiful girl in Texas.

Three years later

I've been in the War now for three years. I'm twenty and Bella just celebrated her 19th birthday. She still writes to me and I her. She says Todd is a hyper three year-old and she loves him. We both still can't wait to see each other.

Tommy and I both got promoted and we're the youngest in our ranks.

One night, our job was to escort women and children to boats on the coast. Once they had got far enough, I left to head back to the fighting. I was just out of town when I saw three women walking. They were in-humanly beautiful, although I still thought my Bella was more beautiful.

I got off my horse to offer them my aid because I thought they were just strays but it turns out I was wrong. I could hear them talking quietly to each other. I would hear like 'kill' and 'potential'. They would always look at me and I got nervous, though I was taught not to fear women but to protect them, I was certainly scared by the three young women before me.

Shortly after their discussion the tall one and the short one left leaving the blonde one with me.

She turned to me and stepped closer.

"What's your name, soldier?"

"Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." I said.

"Well, Jasper, I see that you have potential and this is going to hurt but you'll understand after it happens," she said as she leaned up as if to kiss me and bit into my neck.

I felt this fire consume my body. It truly hurt. I felt like I was going to die. I felt so sad all I wanted to do was cry. I had promised my Bella that I would return to her. Now, that it is not possible. I fell into darkness as I saw a picture of Bella's sweet smile in my head one more time.

Tommy's point of view

I was riding back now when I noticed a horse just standing around. I went up to it and notice it was Jasper's. I gasp as I got off my horse and saw the blood on the ground. I also say his blood-covered dog tags. I picked them up and shoved them into my pocket. It was now my duty to give these to his beautiful Bella. I freed the horse of anything important and then I rode to battle.

A month later

I could finally get out of the hospital. I have been here ever since Jasper's death. One thing I was happy about was that I could not return to the army. I had lost my hand in battle. Today was the day I was going to see Jasper's Bella. I changed into my uniform and grabbed his dog tags.

I walked out of the hospital and headed over to Bella's house. I found it with ease and I saw a gorgeous young lady with a toddler. It was obviously not hers. I walked over to her and when she saw me she shook her head.

All Hope is Lost

Bella's point of view

I was outside in front of the house with Todd. I was watching him have fun with anything he could find. I was looking around when I saw a soldier walk up the street. I saw him look at me and his eyes went sad. I watched as he walked toward me, I kept shaking my head. I turned and opened the door to take Todd in.

"Jamie!" I called. I saw her come. "Can you take Todd? I need to talk to someone," I felt the tears in my eyes. She nodded and took him.

I walked back outside and saw the soldier finally approach me.

"Bella Whitlock?" he asked.

I nodded as I felt the tears come out of my eyes.

"Do I have permission to shake the hand of the fiancée of one of the greatest men I've worked with?" he asked.

I couldn't speak I just nodded. I extended my hand and he shook it gently. I saw his eyes water slightly. "Where, where is Jas, Jasper?" I stuttered.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out dog tags. "I'm sorry Miss. He died." He gave me the necklace.

It was all I could take. I collapsed on the ground and sobs racked through my body. The soldier bent down to my side and sat down. I just kept shaking my head. _Why God? Why Jasper? My Love. I miss you. You'll always have my heart. Forever and for always. _I thought.

"Who, who are you, you." I asked

"I'm Major Thomas Charles. I was Major Jasper Whitlock's best friend and partner. Sadly, I wasn't with him when he died. He was by himself. I would have saved him if I could." He sniffed.

"He talked about you a lot in his letters," I said. I couldn't stand the fact that I said 'talked'. I just started crying again. This time Tommy helped me stand up and he helped me inside. I saw Jamie come in the room with Todd and notice Tommy. She gasped and ran out of the room with Todd. I sat down and just cried. Tommy helped me calm down eventually and he stood up.

"I have to go. I'm sorry for your loss. May I say you really are as beautiful as he described. He truly loved you. You were all he ever talked about. I'm sorry," Tommy said and he left shaking his head.

I just sat on the couch crying looking at his bloodstained dog tag. Jamie came back into the room and gave me a hug. Todd came up to me and saw how bad I was. He came up to me a hugged my leg. I put Jasper's dog tag around my neck and picked Todd up. He was the only one who could make me feel better.

So, Todd fell asleep in my arms and I saw the door open. I saw my mom and dad enter the room. They gasped when they saw my bloodshot eyes. Jamie came and put Todd to bed. My parents came to me in concern. I took the necklace off and showed them.

"A soldier came by today, by the name of Major Thomas Charles. He was Jasper's partner and best friend. He came to inform me Jasper has died in battle," I sobbed.

My mother wrapped her arms around me and sobbed with me. My dad wrapped his arms around both of us.

I was always going to be Mrs. Whitlock, no matter what.

That night I went out for a walk because I needed air to clear my head. Jasper's face was still in my head and I could still feel the way is lips felt against mine. I could still remember the night he slept with me, and the feeling I had when he asked for my hand. I had so many memories. I didn't want to let go of them.

It was starting to get dark out as I headed back to my home. I was turning the corner to the next street trying to make it back to my house. All of a sudden I hear a sound. I felt like someone was watching me. After a few moments I felt a hand go over my mouth as I tried to scream.

The guy looked at me and said, "You look worthy enough to keep."

Then he bit me. I felt this terrible pain go through my body. It felt like fire. I saw Jasper's face one more time before I went into darkness.

New Life

Bella's Point of view

I walk up from unconsciousness in the middle of the woods. It was weird. I could hear everything, my vision was better and I had this itchy feeling in the back of my throat. I saw the guy that bit me smile at me.

"Hello." He walked up to me.

"What am I?" I asked,

"You are a vampire. You have super strength, speed, hearing and vision. Other vampires also have special powers. Me for example I can track people very easily."

"Oh," was all I could say.

'_God. She is gorgeous. I wonder if she's married, due to the ring I think so…" _the guy mused.

"I'm widowed. I have no intension of loving anyone else either." I said,

"I didn't say that out loud." The guy said. "I guess you're a mind reader. Interesting."

"What's your name?"

"James." He said.

"James. It's nice to meet you. Anyway. I would like to leave now, so if you excuse me," I got up and tried to walk around him.

"You're not leaving. I've given you immortality. It's a gift you must cherish. You are joining my coven."

"No. I am not. I did not ask for immortality, I would rather of died. There was no point to living with out my husband." Again I tried to walk around him.

"NO!" he growled.

I got angry and wished he was dead or gone. All of a sudden he was a pile of ashes in front of me.

I smiled and walked more into the woods. I knew vampires drank blood. Human blood and I hate the thought of killing a human and I hated the thought of blood. I was walking when I smelt something. It smelt sweet and the itch in the back of my throat hurt. I felt something pouring in my mouth. I looked around and spotted a deer.

All of a sudden my instincts took over. I ran at the deer and sucked it dry.

_Welcome to my new life style_, I thought.

**Thanks guys! Uh go check out the next chapter too!**


	2. Chapter One

**Okay guys! Here it is! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own Twilight**

Different Times

It's been 57 years… That's _20,818 _days, _499,632 _hours, _719,470,080_ minutes and _43,168,204,800_ seconds. That's how long it's been since I've been changed into a vampire, since I've seen my love Jasper. It is now 1918 and I'm in Chicago Illinois. The Spanish Influenza is the only thing around. I have met another like me here. His name is Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle appears to be 23 but he is much older and much wiser than I will ever be. We now work in the main hospital caring for the sick, dying people.

"It's your birthday soon Bella." Carlisle commented as he filled out a chart.

"What's the point in celebrating?" I laughed. "I'm not actually getting any older."

Carlisle smiled. "Bella, I've realized I know nothing about you and your past. Forgive me for my curiosity," he said as my face fell a little.

"It's fine. Um… I'm nineteen, as you know, I was changed around early October 1863 after hearing that my fiancée had died. I was stupid enough to walk in the woods by myself at night when I knew I wasn't supposed to. Jazz always told me not to but I didn't care.

"I killed my creator James by accident when he wouldn't let me leave and I discovered my new life as a gold eye by being too thirsty and drinking the freshest blood I could find, which happened to be a deer."

"Bella I'm so sorry. Jazz was you fiancée? How old was he? He must've been older than twenty."

"Yes Jazz is my nickname for him. We were both seventeen when he proposed and faked his age to join the army convincing everyone he was twenty. He would've turned twenty in April before he died which was a few weeks after my birthday of September 13."

Carlisle nodded. "I'm sorry Bella. It must be tough to lose your love and live for eternity without them."

"It is but I have things with me that remind me of him. I know he's with me in my heart."

Carlisle smiled. "That's good Bella. I'm going to finish my rounds and then check the morgue. I going to stay all night…"

"I'm actually going to head home, I need to get away from dead people right now."

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "Okay Bella, we'll continue our lessons tomorrow then?"

I nodded and left. I changed out of my dirty-aproned dress and hat into my simpler dress. I walked outside taking a back alley as a short cut as I smelt blood and a vampire sent. I quickly ran toward the scent and saw ayounge couple and a nomad vampire.

"Hey!" I yelled getting everyone's attention.

The humans appeared to be fine; the boy had blood on his face with long cuts but nothing serious… I was surprised the vampire didn't crack the skull. The red eyes almost glowed in the dark alley as he stalked toward me.

"I don't like sharing, Southerner!" he growled.

"I don't like nomads feasting on humans." I said crouching slightly.

"What did Maria teach you young one?" the man asked.

"I don't know a Maria." I glared.

The man just growled and hit me. Throwing me back into the brick wall.

He suddenly broke the boy's leg and the girl was knocked out. I growled and pictured the man a pile of ashes. Soon I heard him scream as his body set on an uncontrollable fire. I picked up the couple and ran with them to my house farther out than Carlisle's.

As I inspected them, I realized the boy was going to die and the girl would've had internal bleeding if she'd been hit again. I was going to regret this decision but I bit into the boy first and I heard him scream instantly. I forced myself away from him and on to her. They both cried out at the same time. Feeling the venom burning in their body. After and hour they grew back consciousness.

"Make it stop!" The girl cried. "Please!"

"Shh… it's okay." I murmured stroking her hair. "You'll be fine."

"Help me! It burns!" The boy yelled trying to move.

I grabbed his hand. "You'll be fine. The fire will stop soon."

I wanted to cry. I wanted someone to kill me. How could I do this to these people? They would be damned for life… I sat in the corner of the bedroom and dry sobbed. As soon as I saw the sun rise, I remembered Carlisle. I couldn't face him after doing this, but he deserved a goodbye. Even if it weren't a face to face.

_Dear Carlisle,_ I wrote

_Thank you for being so kind to me. You've been a great friend and I hope that'll I'll be able to see you again sometime in this eternity. This is so short but I feel like you were here I wouldn't have to say anything at all and you would understand. You've been like a best friend and father to me this past year and I'll never forget you. I feel ashamed that I can't face you now. Please forgive me for leaving like this_

_I hope to see you again._

_Love Bella._

I folded up the letter and stood up. This was going to be quick. The hospital was terrible, full of death. It made me want to cry again. I set the letter down on his desk and prayed not to run into him.

I thanked God as I left the hospital unnoticed.

Home is the place to be right now and help that couple through the pain I know I've caused them.

Three Days Later

Three days I have listened to them cry out in pain. Three days I watched their wounds heal. Three days I've wanted to kill myself. Watching the change made me remember how much it truly hurt. Pacing has become my new thing for the past three days. Pacing helps me think. I haven't been out since I left Carlisle his letter for the fear that I might want more human blood. I know I'm strong and have been since I was a newborn but now that I knew what it tasted like…

The boy screamed first. "Ah!" I stopped pacing and rushed over to both of them.

I listened as their hearts started to beat at an irregular pace then… nothing. They stopped in sync with each other.

The girl's eyes opened first and sat up slowly and he gaze went straight to the boy's body. As if he felt her eyes he reached out for her.

"Are you two okay?" I whispered staring at them.

They both turned to look at me. The boy was on his feet in seconds grabbing me by my neck. Pinning me to a wall.

"What did you do to us!" he yelled at me.

Newborn strength was the best but I was fully equipped.

"Edward!" The girl yelled at him. "Stop it!"

Surprisingly he listened straight away.

"I'm sorry." He apologized actually looking at me.

"It's okay…" I smiled. "I don't recall having so much anger when I woke up. Maybe it's a male thing." I murmured to myself.

They both stared at me. "I'm sorry… I'm Bella Whitlock…"

"I'm Edward Masen and this is Eliza… Masen… she's my fiancée." Edward explained.

"It's nice to meet you both…" Then I noticed Edward's face. "Can I check both of you out? Just to make sure you're okay? I promise I'll explain the itch in throat soon."

Eliza seemed perfectly fine… everything healed and she looked beautiful. Obviously she was a very pretty human girl. Edward however for some reason still had scars around his eye. It made him look tougher… but still the venom should've fixed it. There was something about that vampire… it's a good thing I let my shield down… I'll be able to look into it.

"How old are you two?"

"We're both eighteen." Eliza smiled.

I smiled back… "Okay… I'm not really sure how to tell you this… so… I'm just going to come out with it. You're now Vampires."

To my surprise Edward started chuckling. "You must be joking. Vampires aren't real!"

Eliza just stared at me as I shook my head. "I'm serious. Your throat hurts because you're thirsty and you're eyes are red because of the human blood in your body."

"So you're telling me you damned us!" Edward yelled.

"I was trying to save you! Edward you would've died in mere hours after I found you. And Eliza you would've died eventually too. Wouldn't you rather be damned and spend then rest of eternity with your true love than die by being sucked dry of all your blood?"

Eliza looked at Edward with eyes full of love. "Thank you Bella…"

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thank you." He muttered.

"Why are your eyes gold then?" Eliza asked.

"I drink animal blood. Your eyes will be like that eventually too… as long as you only drink animal blood." I explained.

"Speaking of blood this burning is really staring to hurt." Edward said rubbing his neck.

I nodded and ushered them to follow me. We ran out into the woods by my house and I showed them how to catch deer and other animals. After two deer I was full but Edward and Eliza needed more than that. I came to the conclusion that is was because they were newborns…

After they finished up Eliza came over and sat next to me on a rock.

"Bella? How old are you?"

"I'm 19 and I'm from Texas. That's all you need to know about me for now."

They nodded and Edwad rested his hands on Eliza's shoulders.

"Whoa! It's daylight! Shouldn't we be like burning to dust?" Edward asked looking out from the under the shade of a tree.

I burst out laughing. "You have a lot to learn."

They both stared at me. I slowly walked out into the sun and I heard them gasp.

"Forget everything you ever knew about vampires. We don't burn in the sunlight; we sparkle. Our eyes change color when we're hungry; see how mine are gold? That's because I drink animal blood, they'll turn black when I get hungry again. Your eyes are scarlet because you have human blood in your body. If you stick with animal blood your eyes will turn gold."

"I'd rather just drink animal blood thank you very much." Edward commented

"You won't think that once you smell human blood. It smells so good… it tastes even better. You are considered a newborn right now. You can't control your wants from your needs. It'll be hard for you for the first few years…"

"Will you stay with us?" Eliza asked.

"If you want me too… but I have been alone for a very long time…"

"Eliza…" Edward groaned.

"Are you a mind reader Edward? Eliza didn't say anything." I asked tilting my head to the side.

"I guess I am." He shrugged. "I can't hear you though."

I laughed. "Good. We're going to keep it that way. I'm one as well by the way, but mine has changed over time…"

"Will I get a power?" Eliza asked.

"You'll find out in your first month or so… sometimes the powers though are just your greatest feature enhanced. Like compassion. If you were a compassionate person, your power may just be that you have compassion for everything no matter what."

"I'd like that..." she smiled and looked at Edward.

I hope I made the right decision... I could be stuck with love birds forever...

**i hope you guys enjoyed it! please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	3. AN Please Read

Hi everyone! This is Can'tdecodeme's friend, Rpattzluver4ever. Sorry this isn't a chapter. I wanted to let you all know that there has been a death in Can'tdecodeme's family, therefore this story has been put on hold for now. Thanks for your support in advance.

-Rpattzluver4ever


	4. Eighteen and a Beauty Queen

**Hey everyone I just posted a new story called Eighteen and a Beauty Queen please go check it out! PLease it would mean so much to me! **

**Thank you guys for all the support!**


End file.
